Cosas que pasan…cuando es más que solo sexo
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Hay cosas que salen mal o se terminan cuando no se sabe acatar las reglas.


**_ **_Este fic participa en el 3ºReto "Cosas que pasan…" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"_**_**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cosas que pasan…cuando es más que solo sexo<span>_**

Cho sabía que eso lo hacían de forma no personal, también que las cosas que le hacía en la cama eran secretas y sin sentimientos o nada más que una noche cada día o cada semana.

Pero no pudo evitarlo…y terminó sintiendo más que lo que hacían. Sabía que eso le traería problemas pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente esperar el castigo.

* * *

><p>Así cuando despertó, porque por primera vez desde que se acostaban, ellas durmieron juntas, porque era tarde, Mcgonagall rondaba los pasillos y además tanta acción les dejó agotada a cada una, ella tomó una posición más cómoda donde podía tener a Pansy a su lado y acariciar juguetonamente la piel de su espalda, toda rasguñada de los momentos más apasionados, o las mordida, y llena de chupones. Sabía que a la chica no le gustaba que lo hiciera, porque no era de las afectuosas después del sexo.<p>

Pero hoy se había mostrado mucho más dócil así que simplemente lo hizo.

Y la chica medio dormida porque ya era de mañana casi medio día, comenzó a suspirar del placer que le daba sentirle.

Así que apenas Cho retiró la mano se quejó y aun de espaldas, tomó su mano.

—No te…detengas…por favor—Rogó y la chica supo que era en serio, porque una Slytherin, mucho menos ella, pedían por favor.

Así que no se hizo de rogar y comenzó de nuevo.

De alguna forma sabía que a pesar de que esto no las convertía nada más que en conquistas de una noche de la otra, ella sentía que comenzaba a ser lentamente algo más.

Por ello acariciaba con cariño esa piel que tan linda le parecía, suave y tersa, olía de maravillas, no sabría cómo definir ese olor pero era refrescante de sentir por eso cada tanto apoyaba la punta fría de su nariz en su cuello, y Pansy reía para luego molestarse y seguir durmiendo.

Le encantaba.

Pero allí comenzó el error…no pudo resistirlo y le besó la espalda cerca del hombro.

Y supo que hizo mal cuando la otra se movió incómoda y levantó su cara mirándole molesta y adormilada.

— ¿Qué se supones que haces?—Le dijo fríamente— Es solo sexo, ¿Re cuerdas?

—Sí…claro, perdón—Y eso era cierto ya que cuando un terco Ravenclaw cedía su razón era un asunto importante.

Y cuando Pansy comenzó a dormirse ella se levantó.

Sí tenía razón…eran solo noches de sexo, y ella simplemente imaginó que podía ser más, que esas miradas llenas de deseo ocultaba algo más, pero no…así que simplemente se comenzó a cambiar.

Podía estar llena de esencias de Pansy por todo el cuerpo, pero no pensaba quedarse más tiempo en la Sala de Menesteres con esa chica solo para bañarse y posiblemente tener la doceava ronda, porque se sentía usada, aunque ella lo disfrutase también y aunque fuese con su consentimiento, pero no podía evitarlo, comenzó a gustar de Pansy.

Porque esa chica tenía esa rara costumbre de en medio del sexo hablar como persona normal, hasta reírse de lo que ella bromeaba, y esa Pansy Parkinson sin murallas a su alrededor, era algo que no podía evitar adorar, además contaba cosas, sobre todo cuando estaba por llegar, era capaz de contar su vida sin que le importase lo que pensara ella, así que llego a quererle en serio, porque solo ella y nadie más, o eso quería creer, conocía a la real Pansy, solo ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando ella se marchó, Pansy despertó sola, con la falta de sus carisias y calorcito, pronto se arrepintió, como nunca haría ella, de lo que le dijo antes.<p>

Porque sinceramente si había alguien a la que le dejaría hacer todo lo que ella hacía, era a Cho Chang, pero no pudo, tenía que establecer un límite o se ahogaría con ella como siempre pasó con sus anteriores conquistas, pero había algo que en hacerlo se sentía terrible.

* * *

><p>Pronto pasaron los días, y Cho estaba cada vez más y más distraía, ya no reía durante el sexo, ya no bromeaba o le miraba con cariño.<p>

Solo se quedaba callada mirando hacia un costado mientras Pansy le penetraba con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntaba la otra—Mírame, mira hacia aquí—Le decía casi obligando porque comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, quería correrse pero le necesitaba a ella para eso.

Cho lo hizo y cuando la otra llegó comenzó a llorar.

Y antes de que Pansy pudiera decir algo más se levantó y se quiso ir, pero la otra le abrazó por la cintura cuando se sentó para ponerse la topa al borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo hice mal?—Repitió, aunque sabía que nunca podía hacerlo mal, porque aunque no le mirase, los gemidos y las reacciones de Chang eran de puro placer.

—Nada…Parkinson—Cortó, y desde que comenzaron con eso ella no le llamó ni una vez salvo la primera noche, por su apellido, así que supo que si andaba algo muy mal— Perdona Pansy…—Aflojó cosa que le dio alivio pero solo por un instante a la otra—…pero solamente no puedo, no quiero más—Y sin dejarle tiempo para que se quejase, o lo que sea, se levantó y ya vestida, a pesar de que sea algo desalineada y con imagen de Post Sexo, se marchó dejando sin habla a la otra.

—E… ¿En que me metí?—Se preguntó Pansy y se tiró mirando al techo en la cama— Mierda

* * *

><p>Al llegar al comedor vio a Marietta, ya era hora de la verdad.<p>

—Oh ¡Cho! ¡A que no te lo crees!—Y cuando se sentó a su lado escuchó lo que la otra comenzaba a decir— El chico más guapo del colegio (Cedric mi amor platónico) está libre, ¿Por qué no sales con él? Después de todo te daba indirectas hasta en el baño

Y era cierto, Cadric siempre intentó conquistarle hasta cuando él tenía novia, y al parecer renunció al fin a ella, así que imaginaba fácilmente que buscaría por Cho, pero era molesto, e insípido, porque justo ella había estado con Pansy en ese tiempo, pero ahora andaba ignorándole, llevaban meses sin follar y eso a la otra le ponía de los nervios, pero poco le importaba a el águila porque quería olvidarle.

Así que por primera vez desde que Marietta insistió en que le preste atención, ella accedió.

—Pero… ¡GENIAL! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de planes?— Y Cho solo alzó sus hombros.

—Admito que está guapo—Y eso hizo que su amiga lo creyera aunque era mentira, porque le parecía sumamente normal...

* * *

><p>Así fue como, al querer ir a buscarle para disculparse pero dejar claro que no quería más, Pansy se encontró con Cho en el borde de la torre del reloj.<p>

Y se sentó a su lado.

—Cho…—Comenzó y se dio cuenta que sería difícil porque la otra estaba muy abstraída, apenas le miró y luego corrió la vista y con ello le dijo en silencio que continuara hablando— Quería disculparme…el otro día fui una completa idiota—Le dijo arrepentida, y Cho le creyó pero hizo un gesto de restarle la importancia.

—No importa...tienes razón, es puramente sexo y nada más, impersonal y ya—Le dijo neutra, pero Pansy sintió una incomodidad al escucharlo de ella, aunque ella misma se lo repitiera siempre.

—Sí…pero no tenemos que parar… aunque eso no cambie…

Y cuando comenzó a besar su cuello con pasión, Cho se sintió una muñeca de trapo…tan usada, que se sintió a su vez sucia, y se alejó.

—No Parkinson…ya está, no miento, quiero que terminemos con esto, tu eres de una noche, sigue así, pero con otras chicas, yo no soy de esas, quiero cosas serías y tú nunca me ofrecerás eso

Otra vez con su apellido, estaba obviamente molesta y además se notaba muy fácilmente a leguas que lo decía en serio, y ella sabía que era cierto, porque no podía hacer nada, no podía complacerle de la forma que esa chica buscaba, pero la sola idea de no poder hacerlo más con Cho le aterraba, le molestaba, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia en su cama, y cuando durmieron juntas descubrió que adoraba eso y podía hacerlo todo el tiempo, además de que esa chica sabía más que cualquier otra persona de ella misma, más que sus mismos padres.

—Vamos no puedes…

—Sí, y adiós…—Se levantó.

Cuando lo hizo supo que de verdad estaba diciéndolo en serio.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y Cho comenzaba a olvidarle, pero las sensaciones que le daba cuando le tocaba o hablaba siquiera nunca se le irían, y por ello el sexo con Cedric era…insípido como todo él. Así que cuando Pansy le miraba de reojo algo triste cada vez que se encontraban en alguna parte, ella le ignoraba.<p>

Ella hizo las reglas, y si no podía cumplirlas era problema suyo, porque Cho no caería en ese juego tonto…

…Después de todo para ella siempre fue más que sexo.


End file.
